Shoe soling made from leather is relatively expensive and has certain defects relative to moisture resistance. The natural rubber and synthetic rubber shoe sole compositions have a number of deficiencies such as poor slip resistance, a hard harsh feel and when compounded to overcome the hard harsh feel then the tear resistance and wear properties are not as desirable.